The present disclosure relates generally to amusement park-style rides, and more specifically to systems for securing guests inside a ride vehicle of the amusement park-style rides.
Most amusement park-style rides include ride vehicles that carry passengers along a ride path, for example a track. Over the course of the ride, the ride path may include a number of features, including tunnels, turns, ups, downs, loops, and so forth. Even though a an typical amusement park ride that includes a combination of these and other features may only last a few minutes, while the guests are inside the operating ride, they may be subject to forces while the ride is in operation. Further, guests of vastly different shapes and sizes (e.g., a parent and their child) may wish to sit next to one another in the ride vehicle. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to simultaneously restrain differently sized guests while the ride is in operation.